


Touch

by Laihiriel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Sappy, an attempt was made, stocking stuffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laihiriel/pseuds/Laihiriel
Summary: At the end of it all I only need your hand in mine.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69
Collections: JB Festive Festival Exchange Stocking Stuffers 2020





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weboury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weboury/gifts).



> Hi Weboury! What a lovely prompt you gave! Please enjoy this little quickie drawing in reply.


End file.
